New Kid on the Block
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Harveyween | writer = Mike Yank | director = Scott O'Brien | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Aaron Fryer | previous = Harveyween | next = It's a Wonderful LARP }} New Kid on the Block is the second segment of the 3rd episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. It was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Synopsis The Harvey Girls help a new kid named Gerald feel welcome when he moves to the block. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Lucretia * Frufru * The Bow * Bobby * Harvey Street Raccoons * Gerald Plot The episode begins in the park where the Harvey girls and other kids on the block approach the butter factory waiting for their steam to be thrown and cover the park, at the same time the sunlight refracts in various objects and characters ending in the beard of the statue of Harvey E. Harvison. This causes that the statue releases some purple lights, whose effect is called "The Aurora Harvealis". The kids expect this effect to celebrate dancing. thumb|250px|A new kid arrives in the block During the celebration, a new kid arrives in the block and the rest are eager to meet him. The Harvey girls, self-proclaimed ambassadors of the block go to meet them, and perform some singing and a foot salute. While the boy introduces himself as Gerald, he mentions that he is from Austland and ensures that the place where he came from was better. He immediately begins to greet Lotta, while the latter begins to take an interest in him, and plays with his electric ukulele. Dot gives him a welcome kit, but Gerald is more worried about his former home while sighs. Refusing to let Gerald have a hard time and because Lotta is interested in him, the girls propose to tour him around the area, including the puddle of eternal mud, where they meet Pinkeye waiting for a mud fight. Gerald on the other hand says that in Austland, the puddles are covered by weavings to avoid getting his shoes dirty, as he covers the puddle with one. thumb|250px|Gerald however tries to make the block more like Austland When the girls show him the climb tree, Gerald comments that the climb trees in Austland become cat sanctuaries, while Lotta says that the cats on Harvey Street are hostile and shreds the mail while hiding in the mailboxes. The girls give in to Gerald's request, but the cats are so wild that they scare off climbers like Tiny. Dot then tells him about Harvey street Kickball, but Gerald suggests using the variation of his country in which only the ball is kicked in the distance and there is not a score system. The other kids like the idea and start kicking the balls around. The Harvey girls plan works because Gerald feels at home, and wants to celebrate with a flash music festival. During the preparations, Gerald decorates the entire cul-de-sac with his face and references to Austland. When he was about to perform the party starring him on stage, the Aurora Harvealis begins where everyone celebrates dancing, exceptuating him. Gerald stops the dance saying that in Austland people do not dance in a crazy way, and Tiny who agrees with Gerald, perches on the statue to block the sunlight to be reflected in the statue. thumb|250px|The Harvey Girls trying to convince Gerald with a song The girls feel bad about how permissive they were previously, and therefore with a song they explain to Gerald that they wanted to please him, but Harvey Street also has its own amusements that cannot be ignored. Gerald understands what they mean and accepts the street as it is. Tiny stops blocking the sunlight and everyone dances in celebration, while Lotta looks for a chance to dance with Gerald. Broadcast "New Kid on the Block" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *This marks the animated debut of Gerald, who has only appeared in the Harvey Comics. *The title of this episode is a reference to New Kids on the Block, which Joey McIntyre came from before voicing Xaden in the series. **They were also in a 1990 animated series of the same name and may have appeared in a SINGLE Harvey Comic. *This is officially the first time the Harvey Girls played instruments. Audrey and Lotta were on guitars, and Dot was on drums *Four raccoons seen during the song Harvey Street's Gonna Harvey all had the same design. References es:Un nuevo chico en la cuadra Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gerald